Obsession
by 4 ever 4 you
Summary: Every girl has an obsession, but are they all willing to go to the same lengths to receive their goal? Find out here. Please review!
1. The beginning of a nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates. But I do own all the other characters. Please review!

_**Chapter 1: The beginning of a nightmare.**_

Jack was sitting in his favourite tavern in Tortuga. He was drinking rum and admiring the ladies who walked past him. A girl approached him, where he was ordering another mug of rum.

'' Is this chair taken? ''

Jack looked up from his rum and saw an angel standing beside him. '' No, not at the moment, luv. He grinned his signature grin.

She smiled and sat down.

'' What's yer name luv? '' Jack inquired the angel.

'' My name is Angelina.'' The angel replied with a sweet smile.

'' How convenient, ye look like one too. '' Jack grinned and ordered her a drink. They spent the evening talking and drinking. When they had had enough to drink Jack took her hand in his. '' Would ya like ta go with me to me ship? ''

'' Yes I would love to.'' Jack put his arm around her waist and led her out the door heading towards his beloved Pearl.

In the corner of the tavern stood a girl. She had been watching Jack and the girl all evening, and her gaze followed them as they went out the door and out into the night. She had secretly been in love with Jack for months, but she never had the guts to confront him. That night she had decided she would tell him how she felt inside, but the girl interrupted her moment. She was not going to let this chance slip through her fingers, so she decided to follow them.

Jack and the girl were now near the Pearl. '' Oh wow, is this your ship! It's amazing! ''

Jack grinned proudly. '' Aye, that's the one. This is me Pearl. '' They walked up on deck and disappeared into Jack's cabin.

'' The girl from the tavern was keeping a close eye on the duo. She saw as they slipped into Jack's cabin and decided that now was the time to take action. But what should she do? In a desperate despair, she decided to hide inside one of the row boats on deck, at least until she would find a better plan. She quietly crept up on deck and slipped inside one of the row boats placed near Jack's cabin. The night passed with it's traditional moans and cries coming from the captains quarters. She didn't sleep much that night.

The following morning, Jack stepped out of his cabin, getting ready for another day at the helm. The ship had set sail that night and they were now far out on sea heading towards adventures and excitement.

Jack walked past a row boat positioned right outside his cabin. He heard some strange sounds coming from the boat, it sounded like snores. Jack got really curious and decided to check on what it was that was giving away those noises. He carefully lifted up the sail covering the boat and found a sleeping girl inside.

'' Oy, girl? What are ye doin' here? ''

The girl snapped up to the sound of his voice. '' Oh I'm so sorry for sneaking up on your ship like that. I just didn't see any other way to get close to you. '' The girl smiled and stroke down his bare chest with her index finger. '' My name is Vivian Caitlyn Thompson. But I'll change it when we get married. I don't mind changing it to Sparrow, I think it has a nice ring to it…don't you think? ''

Jack stepped away from her shocked. '' Wow, control yerself woman. I'm not getting married to anyone…especially not ye! ''

'' It's no use in denying it. I know we are made for each other, I can feel it. I've known it since I first saw you. It was one summer in Tortuga. I was putting up my mothers laundry when I saw you walking by.'' Vivian stepped up from the boat and walked closer to Jack, who backed away with each step she took. '' It was love at first sight. Can't you remember that day? ''

Jack hesitantly walked backwards trying to find something to reply to that crazy statement. '' Well, I can't say I do. Are ye sure ye're not confusing me with another man? ''

'' No of course not.'' Vivian said laughing. '' Do you think many men look anything like you? Honey, I could never forget a face like that… '' Jack had reached the end of the ship and was now trapped in front of her. '' or that body! '' She pinched him in his ass which made Jack jump and yelp.

'' You like that don't you? '' Vivian said with a grin and caressed his bare chest with her hands. Jack quickly scanned the area trying to find a way to get out of this horrible situation. He was completely trapped and the girl was getting ready to eat him alive. In a desperate try to save his body and soul, he pointed out to the ocean.

'' Hey look, there's a man in the ocean! '' Vivian quickly turned her head and Jack was able to slip under her arm and run away into his cabin.

'' Whoa, that was a close call! That girl sure is whacko! '' Jack walked towards his bed and sat down beside his bad partner. She lay there sound asleep on his covers. He grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly he heard intense beating on the other side of the door.

'' Jack! Jack! Honey, come out. I want to see your perfect face again. Please, come out!''

The angel woke up from her sleep and eyed Jack strangely. '' Is there something you forgot to tell me? ''

Jack swallowed hard. '' I didn't know she was here! I don't even know who she is! ''

The loud beating continued on for a while but then suddenly stopped. Nothing could be heard coming from the other side, so Jack considered it must be safe to go out. He carefully opened the door and peeked outside. He couldn't see her anywhere. He opened the door a bit more and peered out. Still no sign of her.

'' Well, I guess she's gone.'' Jack turned around satisfied but instead of seeing Angelina lying on the bed he discovered a completely different human being, if so can be called, in her place.

'' How did ye manage ta get inside? ''

'' Oh darling, you make me laugh. Come here you fool and join me in our bed. '' Vivian patted on the bed beside her.

'' OUR BED! It's me bed, me bed! Jack glanced over the room. '' Where's Angelina? ''

A young woman raised her head from behind the bed. '' What happened? Why am I lying on the floor? '' Angelina rubbed the back of her head. '' Ow, my head hurts! ''

'' Ye shoved her out of the bed! '' Jack yelled bewildered.

'' Well…she fell, he he. '' Vivian chuckled crazily.

'' Get the hell out of me room ye crazy bitch!! '' Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her out the door. '' Don't ever touch her again, got it? '' Jack yelled angrily as he slammed the door behind him. He ran to the bed and helped Angelina to get up on her feet.

'' Are ye alright luv? '' Jack said concerned.

'' I'm fine, my head just hurts a little.'' Angelina said as she rubbed the back of her head. '' Who is this girl? Where did she come from? '' Angelina inquired puzzled.

'' She's a psychopath who snuck onto the ship last night and hid in one of the row boats.'' Jack replied not believing the situation he was in.

'' You've got to get rid of her. She's completely out of her mind! '' Angelina said firmly.

'' Ye, I know, but there are a few days until we reach land again.'' Jack stated worriedly.

'' A few days! What are we going to do until then? We can't hide from her for ever!…Can't you just throw her into the sea? ''

_Authors note: Well this is the beginning. How do you like it? I think Vivian is an amasing character which probably lives inside all fans, maybe not that overexaggerated, but still, I think all fans have a litttle bit of her inside themselves. Please review and tell me if I'm wrong._


	2. Unreciprocated love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, as has been said before. Hope you enjoy the reading and please review!!

_**Chapter two: Unreciprocated love**_

The next morning Jack awoke to something rubbing gently up and down his chest. He grinned as he slowly opened his eyes, prepared to see the face of his angel, who was so lovingly caressing his chest. He couldn't have been more wrong. When his eyes opened he saw a girl staring intently at him, her face only few inches away from his.

'' Whoa! What are ye doin' here? How did ye get inside? '' Jack said startled as he pulled the covers over his exposed chest.

'' Honey, you look so beautiful when you sleep.'' Vivian stated as she ran her fingers through his hair.

'' How long have ye been here? '' Jack inquired, moving his head away from her hands.

'' I can't remember. I just couldn't fall asleep without seeing your face my darling.'' Vivian put her knee onto the bed and leaned further towards Jack who frantically moved away from her.

'' So ye stayed here all night watchin' me sleep? '' Jack was beginning to fright for his life. There was positively something really wrong with that girl.

'' You look so peaceful when you sleep, just like an angel.'' Vivian said with a smile and reached forward to touch his face. Jack winced, not wanting her to touch him. She now had reached the middle of the bed and was moving closer and closer to Jack, who sat at the very end of the bed, not far from falling over the edge.

Jack swallowed hard '' What is it ye want? '' He turned his head around and saw there was no way for him to move any further. Vivian had now reached Jack's feet, and teasingly pulled onto his covers, revealing his muscular chest.

'' Honey, I thought it was obvious. I want you…'' she moved closer so she was now hovering over the lower half of Jack, who sat there frightened, unable to move. '' and you want me.'' She moved further atop of him, and reached down to capture his lips with hers. Jack was so startled by her move that he fell off the bed and hit the hard floor beneath him.

'' Ow…'' Vivian quickly stood up from the bed and knelt down beside him. '' Honey, are you hurt? Is something broken? '' She worriedly put her hand over his, while she pondered over what she should do.

'' I'm alright, take yer hands off me.'' Jack said flinching to her touch.

'' You are so clumsy. How did you manage to fall of the bed you big silly? '' She laughed to herself and helped him getting up. '' You've got to be more careful next time. We can't have you with a broken leg or an arm when we get married.''

Jack shook her hands off him. '' What! We are not gettin' married! I don't know why ye got that stupid idea into yer head. I don't want ta marry ye! ''

Vivian was taken aback by his sharp remark. '' But we are made for each other. You know that! ''

'' I'd rather eat me boot than marry' ye! '' Jack said with disgust. He took his shirt from the floor and went outside on deck. Vivian stood there dumbfounded. '' But we are made for each other! '' She said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed and Jack tried his best to stay as far away from Vivian as he possibly could.

'' Can't you just lock her inside the brig or something? '' Angelina asked the confused pirate. '' Since you don't like my idea of throwing her of board, I think you should lock her inside. You see what she did this morning! ''

'' Aye, I know. But how was she able to get inside me cabin? I distinctly remember locking the door last night. And where were ye this mornin' ? ''

'' I might have an answer to that.'' Angelina frowned. '' You see, I had to go to the bathroom last night, so I unlocked the door so I would be able to get back inside without having to wake you up. The next thing I know is that I'm hit in the head with something hard. When I woke up, I was lying in a corner out on deck. ''

'' That girl is so gettin' paid for this! '' Jack gritted through his teeth. He frantically searched for her in every room on the ship and found her inside the galley, making dinner.

'' This has got to stop young missy! '' Jack said sternly as he entered the galley by shoving up the door, slamming it to the wall with a loud bang. Vivian looked up from the stove, wide eyed with confusion.

'' What's the matter dear? Look, I made you some dinner. '' She pointed to the pan on the stove with a smile on her face.

'' I don't want yer dinner.'' Jack said harsh.'' This thing has got ta stop! I'm not yer honey or dear or darlin' or whatever ye want ta call me. I don't even know ye! ''

'' Honey, we can fix that later. All that matters is that we are finally together.''

'' How insane do ye have ta be ta not understand what I just said? I don't want ye. I don't like ye, I don't even want ta see ye, ever! '' Jack spat out.

'' Darling, it's just a phase. It will go over soon, and then everything will go back to normal.'' Vivian said calm as she put the food on a plate for him to eat off.

'' Just a phase! Are ye completely daft? Don't ye understand a word I'm sayin' ? '' Jack inquired amazed by her ignorance.

'' Honey, calm down. Sit down and have some dinner. '' She put the plate on the table in front of him and sat down beside him with a plate of her own.

'' Didn't ye hear me, I don't want yer dinner! '' Jack yelled as he threw the plate against the wall and stormed outside the door.

_Authors note: What did you think? Is it alright? Please review and tell me!_


	3. Will you ever go away?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything except the characters I made and the storyline, everything else belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. 

_**Chapter three: Will you ever go away?**_

Jack stormed up on deck. '' What does she think she is? '' He spat out. He found Angelina by the helm, talking to Gibbs. 

'' How did it go? '' She asked him with a frown.

'' She's bloody insane I tell ye! We should get rid of her as soon as possible!'' 

'' How far is it to next port? '' Angelina inquired.

'' 'Bout a week I suppose.'' Jack sighed and leaned on the railing. '' I'm not sure I be alive after a week. She's really pushing my nerves! '' 

Angelina put her arms comforting around his shoulders. '' I know darling, it's not like she's making my life any easier.'' She tried to comfort him.   
Jack chuckled. '' Ye've got a point there luv. '' He put his left hand on her right, which was rubbing his right upper arm. '' I promise ye that once we get rid of her, things will start to get better around here.'' He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. '' Just be patient.'' He kissed her again, then walked away to his cabin.   
In the galley, Vivian was cleaning up the mess from Jack's sudden outburst. '' He does have quite a temper. But that's one reason why I love him so. Oh wow….to think we had our first fight! '' She sighed happily. '' Everything is going in the right direction, soon he will give up and admit that he loves me.'' She finished sweeping up the food and the plate pieces. '' We are going to be so happy together! ''   
Jack sat in his cabin, pondering over what to do with Vivian. '' I must search me ship better before I set sail in the future, I don't want this ta happen again!'' He sat in his chair by the desk and rubbed his moustache with his thumb and index finger. Then he heard a tap on the door.

'' Who is it? '' He yelled, but got no response. '' Suit yerself then.'' He mumbled to himself and raised his rum bottle to his lips. Another knock was heard. 

'' Who is it? '' He yelled again, still no response. '' Don't people know how ta open doors around here? '' He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Mr. Cotton and his parrot. 

'' Oh…It's you then…no wonder ye didn't answer. What do ye want? '' Jack inquired, stepping back inside, fetching his bottle. Mr. Cotton pointed at the helm where Vivian was standing. 

'' Oh…what has she done now? '' He stepped out of the room and walked towards the helm. '' Listen missy, I don't want ye ta interrupt me crew when they're workin'…as a matter of fact I don't want ye ta talk to them at all. Ye're a big burden to us all and we would appreciate it if you'd just…leave us alone, eh? ''

Vivian laughed. '' Oh Jackie, you are so funny. I wasn't interrupting them at all, actually we were having a great time weren't we? '' She asked Gibbs, who stood by the helm. Gibbs gave Jack a unpleasant glance. '' Aye the Captain's right, ye're distractin' us from our duties. ''   
Vivian's face fell. '' Well…since I'm not welcome here anymore I think my fiancé and I should retire to our cabin.'' She took Jack's arm and was going to lead him away, when she felt that he wasn't moving at all. 

'' What's wrong dear…'' 

'' What's wrong? Ye're the thing that's wrong! '' Jack shoved her hand off his arm. '' When are ye goin' ta get it? I don't want ye!…and I most certainly aren't yer fiancé or will ever be!'' He stormed away into his cabin and slammed the door behind him.

'' Such a temper.'' Vivian said as she shook her head. 

Jack was really angry. '' What did I do to deserve this? I'm clearly not at the mercy of the Gods right now!'' He threw his empty rum bottle away and opened another one. '' I only have ta suffer this for a week longer….I guess that should be alright. '' He took a large swig of his rum. '' Where's Angelina? I'm in the mood for some lovin' right now.'' He grinned and stood up from his chair and walked out of the cabin.

'' Luv? Where are ye darling? '' He shouted over the deck.

'' I'm right here honey! '' Vivian came running towards him with his arms open. Jack stepped to the side so she crashed on the wall beside him and fell to the ground. 

'' I wasn't talkin' ta ye! '' Jack pointed out as he walked away and headed to the galley.

In the galley he found Angelina accompanied with most of his crew. '' 'Ello luv, I've been lookin' all over for ye. What do ye say we go ta me cabin and have a little fun, eh? '' He whispered seductively in her ear. He could feel her body tighten with excitement from his proposal.

'' I think that's the best idea you've had all day.'' She replied with a smirk and kissed him swiftly on the lips. Standing up, she pulled the drooling captain out the door and up on deck. When they had reached the deck their hands started to explore each others body and their mouths entwined in a heated kiss. Their lips never parted all the way to their cabin. He clumsily fumbled with the door knob while letting his tongue roam all over the insides of her mouth. Finally he was able to open the door and they stepped inside, nearly tripping over each other while trying to find the bed. They started to pull each others clothes of, Jack's shirt was the first to go. Her hands roamed over the beautifully tanned chest and slid themselves down to his breeches. He took her hands of his breeches and pulled her dress off over her head. He pushed her backwards on the bed and starting working on discarding his breeches when he heard a voice whisper.

'' I can see you! '' He looked up from the bed and scanned the room for someone who could have said that. He didn't see anything so he shook his head and continued kissing his angel.

'' I can smell you!'' The voice whispered again. Jack's head shot up. It couldn't just be his imagination. He searched the room again, but didn't see anything._'' I must have drunk too much rum before, I'm startin' to hear voices! '' _

'' Is something wrong Jack? '' Angelina inquired puzzled.

'' No it's nothin' luv…now where were we…'' He grinned and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss, his hands caressing her sides. 

'' I can touch you! '' The voice whispered again and grabbed his ankle. Jack yelped and jumped to his feet. By one of the bedposts Vivian was kneeling, smiling up at him.

'' What the hell do ye think yer doin'? '' He yelled furious. '' Get out of me cabin ye sick bastard! '' 

'' I was just teasing you…can't you take a joke? '' She inquired chuckling. 

'' Get out! Now! '' Jack commanded and pointed to the door.

'' Dear…'' Vivian started.

'' Out! '' He yelled as he pushed her out the door and slammed it behind her.

'' God…she's drivin' me insane! If we won't come to port soon I'll do somethin' I'm goin' ta regret!''

'' Darling…just come back to bed.'' Angelina said with a pout. Jack grinned and climbed back to bed and kissed her on the lips. Their fingers were exploring the foreign flesh beneath them when a tap on the window was heard. They looked up and to their horror they saw Vivian hanging outside the window.

'' Dear god! '' Angelina said in shock as she watched the girl hanging outside the window.

'' What are ye doin' up there? '' Jack yelled at her through the window. She just waved him and blew him a kiss.

'' I'm so goin' ta kill that girl when I get me hands on her! '' Jack growled as he clutched the covers in his palms. Suddenly the rope that was holding Vivian outside Jack's window snapped, making her fall down into the salty sea. Jack jumped up, even though he didn't like that girl he couldn't let her drown. He ran out on deck and yelled to the crew.

'' Girl aboard! Girl aboard! '' The crew rushed to it's feet and searched the area around the ship, but there was no sign of her.

'' I guess she drowned. '' Jack said to Angelina, who was standing beside him on the deck. '' Well at least we won't have ta worry about her anymore.'' He said with a smile as he led her towards his cabin.

But then he could hear the voice again. '' O Jaaack…'' 

'' Bugger! ''   



End file.
